


Sleepwalk Through Your Future

by victoriousscarf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Legacy Era, References to the New Jedi Order, plus ten words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timewalking, in hindsight, is not such a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalk Through Your Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little itty bitty fic I wrote a long time ago for [Jedi Brothers](http://jedi-brothers.livejournal.com/) on Livejournal. Originally posted July 12, 2010. Idk, I'm still fond of it. 
> 
> Original note: "Well, it's not not exactly 100 words (being 10 over) but for the July challenge. Short drabble set during the Legacy series (somewhere about Revalation/Invincible I think) though it's been a long time since I read Legacy, and even longer since I read New Jedi Order (though I did get the first volume of the new comic yesterday <3) so it might not fit in exactly."

It took Jacen a long time to realize he was starting to get just as addicted as Tahiri to their time walks. There was a lot about Anakin he had forgotten, about the way he moved and talked, the self confidence he had had then, towards the end. There was a lot he had forgotten he missed.

Now, with the world outside him falling apart, with his family on the other side of the war he started, he took solace, and a kind of almost sick comfort, in wrapping himself with the past, and watching it over and over again, using it as a blanket to block out the present.


End file.
